Attila
Attila (Japanese: ブソン Buson) is a member of Team Rocket. He appeared along with his partner, Hun, in The Legend of Thunder!. History Attila first appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Hun and Attila can be seen briefly in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, during the narrator's introduction to the world of Pokémon. They were in a holding area with a captured and in the scene before, the Rayquaza could be seen flying as it tried to avoid being shot down by small missiles. This makes Hun and Attila the first Team Rocket characters known to have captured a legendary Pokémon long enough for it to be studied, and the only one until the Best Wishes Arc where Jessie, James and Giovanni succeeded in using and the Forces of Nature. It is unknown how, when or if Rayquaza escaped, and if it is the same Rayquaza that was seen in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before! and SS028. Relations to other members Attila has no recorded history with his partner Hun. While the dub of The Legend of Thunder! stated that they are new partners, their body language and the familiarity of the behavior towards each other showed that they do have some history together. Additionally, their manner of speech (tenses used, lack of name suffixes etc.) in the original Japanese version also implied closeness. Also in the Japanese version, Attila made a statement about Hun being "as serious as usual," all but confirming the fact this was not the first time they had worked together. This is also implied by the fact that Attila acted differently toward Hun alone than he did when they were talking to Professor Sebastian together. In the dub, the pair took mission orders from Professor Sebastian, but it is implied in the original version that they have never met him before The Legend of Thunder!. Although Hun seems familiar with Sebastian in the dub, in the original Japanese version, it seemed fairly clear they had not met before, as Hun introduced both himself and his partner to the Professor. Additionally, in contrast to the dub where he is giving orders, in the original Japanese, Sebastian stated that they are "the ones in charge," implying that he has simply made the Crystal System for use in their mission. It is important to note that neither Hun nor Attila ever mention their rank, although the authority that Hun seems to assume with Professor Sebastian in the original version implied that they are very high ranked within their department. Character and Attila]] Hun and Attila both seem somewhat set in their rank, and approach missions casually. They seem to keep their cool even when they lose; in these situations, they calmly retreat. Despite physical stereotypes, Hun is the dominant partner telling Attila to do things that he could do himself. Attila doesn't object or show any signs of aggravation over this role, and takes it in stride. They never disagree or bicker (unlike other Team Rocket partnerships) and even when frustrated, never take it out on one another. In fact, whenever Attila occasionally expresses worry about something going wrong, Hun quickly assures him that it doesn't matter and that he has a solution. In the original Japanese version of The Legend of Thunder!, Hun stated that he and Attila are from the "Profit Expansion Division." Attila is much less formal than his partner, almost always speaking informally to Hun and everyone else. Although not exceedingly arrogant, he did taunt and the others when they interfered with them, and referred to Jimmy as "Hero Boy" or "Twerp" in all of their interactions. Although he appears to be serious when having a meeting with Professor Sebastian, Attila's general mood seems to be rather lighthearted. When they first tested the Crystal System on wild Electric Pokémon, he laughed and gleefully began to collect all the Pokémon. Yet, as soon as Hun told him to focus, he did so immediately. Although clearly not unintelligent, Attila does not seem to have the same intellectual abilities that his partner does, and often is surprised or impressed by things that Hun does or knows. Attila also seems to be more emotional than his partner, as his aggravation toward Jimmy and the others became obvious almost immediately. In these situations, Hun usually manages to distract him or calm him down. One particular event where Attila did completely lose his temper is upon finding out that had used her Pokégear to call for help when they had captured her, and had helped to escape. He yelled through the Pokégear, causing Vincent and on the other end to nearly fall over, and then crushed it in his fist. Attila never really states his personal opinion on Pokémon the way his partner does, yet, occasionally he makes statements that imply he agrees with everything Hun is saying about the fact that they exist to be servants of mankind. He also seemed to think that Jimmy, Marina and the others were too young to be interfering with them, often making comments/insulting them based on their age. Arsenal and abilities Robotic Attila and Hun control a small shuttlecraft, a helicopter, and a with a peculiar manner of walking. They were in control of the Crystal System until it got destroyed. Pokémon is Attila's main battling Pokémon. It knows very powerful moves, which helped it in Attila's battle with Jimmy's Typhlosion despite the type disadvantage that Skarmory had. Skarmory's known moves are , , and .}} is Attila's secondary Pokémon. It was used to stop Vincent's Meganium and Jimmy's Typhlosion from freeing , but it was defeated by Little Miss. Muk's only known move is .}} Artwork Voice actors Trivia * The origin of his Japanese name is , considered one of the greatest poets in history. As both he and flourished during the , some have suspected that both were also employed by the administration. This may be a reason why these names were chosen for Hun (whose Japanese name is Basho) and Attila. ** Additionally, Buson idolized Basho, and carefully followed in his footsteps in an attempt to perfect his own haiku. Seeing as Attila so unhesitatingly follows Hun's orders, this may be the reason for the selection of Buson's name over other influential poets of the time. * Like the other Rocket duos, his and his partner's names together form the name of a well-known historical person: in this case, . * According to concept art, Attila's design is meant to evoke a while Hun's design is meant to evoke a . Names Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people de:Attila und Hun#Attila fr:Attila it:Attila ja:ブソン pl:Attila